falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Ulysses
|derived =Hit Points: 880 → 1030 DT: 18 |perks =Finesse: +5% de Chance de Crítico Toughness +10% de DR |level =20 → 50 (nível do jogador x 1.2) |actor =Roger Cross |dialogue =NVDLC04Ulysses.txt |aggression =Agressivo |confidence =Temerário |assistance =Ajuda aliados |hair color =Castanho |eye color =Azul |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanBase |head add ons=Nenhum |height =1.00 |factions =NVDLC04UlyssesFaction |class =NVDLC04UlyssesClass |combat style=NVDLC04UlyssesRanged |GECK race =AfricanAmerican |baseid = (normal) (perseguição) |refid = (normal) (perseguição) (perseguição) |footer = Ulysses sem sua máscara de respiração }} Ulysses, é um mensageiro e ex-Frumentarius da Caesar's Legion, no ano de 2281 ele foi um dos sete mensageiros contratados por Victor para levar estranho pacotes para New Vegas, mas o pacote que deveria ser entregue por Ulysses acabou caindo sobre a responsabilidade do Courier após o desaparecimento de Ulysses. Passado Ulysses era um membro de uma tribo chamada de Twisted Hairs na região do Arizona. Sua tribo fez uma aliança com a Caesar's Legion se tornando batedores durante o avanço de Caesar pelo Arizona. Ulysses era um dos mais bem sucedidos batedores viajando longas distancias. Porém, após a conquista do Arizona, Caesar traiu a tribo e os fez de escravos e membros da sua Legião. Devido as suas grandes habilidades, Ulysses logo de tornou um importante Frumentarius da Legião de Caesar levando pacotes como mensageiro. O próprio Caesar havia lhe dito para nunca matar um outro mensageiro. Em 2274 a NCR alcançou o Hoover Dam, Ulysses cruzou o Rio Colorado e foi o primeiro membro da Legião a ver a barragem e a NCR. Ulysses voltou e avisou a Caesar sobre o que tinha visto. Caesar logo mostrou um enorme interesse na barragem que logo se mostrou ser quase uma obsessão. Ulysses continuou a explorar regiões para Caesar. Em algum momento entre 2274 e 2277 ele descobriu uma comunidade conhecida como The Divide o que era segundo Ulysses, "uma nação dando seu primeiro suspiro". Para a desgraça de Ulysses, a região logo foi anexada pela NCR o que chamou a atenção de Caesar gerando conflitos na região. Antes de Ulysses pudesse agir, o Courier contratado pela NCR trouce para a região um pacote misterioso. Ulysses ficou maravilhado com o pacote que possuía símbolos do mundo pre-Guerra. O pacote se mostrou mais tarde como uma mensagem de destruição. Após ser ativado começou a "falar" ativando vários misseis nucleares guardados no subsolo de uma militar existente no Divide. Os misseis detonaram causando grandes tremores de terra e um grande numero de mortes. O evento quase matou Ulysses que acabou sendo salvo por vários eyebots médicos que também haviam sido ativados. Eles haviam reconhecido a bandeira da America em suas costas e o salvado. Ulysses aprendeu ali que uma unica pessoa pode mudar a história ou apaga-la. Como um sobrevivente do desastre ele tomou o Courier como culpado pelo ocorrido. Em 2277, ele retornou para Caesar, onde ficou sabendo que a Primeira Bataha de Hoover Dam, acabou com a derrota da Legião. Galeria Ulyssesunmasked.png Ulysses waiting for the Courier to come.jpeg UlyssesDivide.png UlyssesConceptArt.png 3 of Clubs.jpg Ulysses spying.png Untitled-11.png de:Ulysses en:Ulysses es:Ulysses fr:Ulysses pl:Ulysses ru:Улисс uk:Улісс zh:尤利西斯 Categoria:Personagens de Lonesome Road Categoria:Personagens apenas mencionados em Honest Hearts Categoria:Personagens apenas mencionados em Dead Money Categoria:Personagens apenas mencionados em Old World Blues Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens Humanos